Depth terrain
A Depth Terrain alters a depth's landscape. There are three distinctive types of terrains. Chasm Depth Rooms are connected by walkways, made of Special flooring. All other surrounding tiles are chasm. Flooded Depth Hallways and rooms are filled with water. Vegetation Depth Hallways and rooms are filled with vegetation. Depth Feelings Depth Feelings alert the player to special characteristics of the floor layout. There are several different feelings. When entering a special depth for the first time, you will get orange text at the bottom-left corner of the screen announcing it. If you do not receive a Depth Feeling, it is a standard depth with 3 or fewer secret doors. Nighttime ::This message appears after midnight and indicates that the enemies' spawn rates are significantly higher. Secrets ::This message appears at every regular depth (i.e. non-boss) that has at least 4''' hidden doors, independently of the depth's terrain. Echo This message appears when you are on the Chasm Depth. This message cannot appear if you are one depth above the Boss Room. Vegetation This message appears when you are on the Vegetation Depth. Water This message appears when you are on the Flooded Depth. '''Terrain Generation Probabilities If the next depth below is a Boss Depth, Chasm probability drops to 0%, and None will instead be 80%. Tips Chasm Depths * Ranged enemies are significantly tougher to dispatch. * With flying enemies, be careful not to slay them while they are over a chasm tile, as you will lose the potion/dewdrop that they drop. * When levitating over the chasm, a Wand of Reach can be tactically used to switch places with non-flying enemies. * If you find yourself pinned down on a bridge, or under barrage from a ranged caster with no escape to cover, you can jump into the chasm (though be wary of your HP). * Be hyper-vigilant where ranged enemies spawn; they will attack your Hero/ine at range and will be hard to slay without taking a lot of damage if your Hero/ine isn't near a room/wall to hide in/behind. * Be very careful with Evil Eyes as they fly and are ranged; they can be impossible to hit if they are flying over a chasm tile at least one tile away from the Special flooring tiles, and if you don't have any wands or a Potion of Levitation. Flooded Depths * Be hyper-vigilant where Gnoll Shamans spawn; their lightning attack will be devastatingly more powerful. * When there is a Flooded Vault, be mindful not to use your Wand of Teleportation (or Seeds of Fadeleaf) on the Giant Piranhas, should you have one. You will be unleashing their range of travel to the entire room they were sent to. * A Wand of Lightning (with an upgraded Ring of Power) will be significantly more powerful. * In the Dwarven Metropolis stage, inscribing the Glyph of Anti-Entropy (with the Ring of Elements and Ring of Mending equipped) will be a useful advantage against Fire Elementals. Vegetation Depths * In the Dwarven Metropolis stage, be hyper-vigilant of the presence of Fire Elementals; one successful Burning attack from them will light most, if not the whole depth on fire. * Playing as the Warden (with a Ring of Herbalism) will provide a much more significant amount of Dewdrops and seeds, sustaining both the Warden and your Dew Vial. Vegetation Depths will also provide the Barkskin buff more frequently. General/Misc * Be very careful if any Depth Terrains are generated for depths 13 and 14; all the enemy types listed above, spawn at these two depths. Gallery Chasm Depth Flooded Depth Vegetation Depth History to the game | 1.7.0 | Changed: * Graveyard cannot appear at a Vegetation Depth * Bridge room cannot appear at a Flooded Depth * The 4 corner cells of all rooms at Vegetation Depths always have (tall) vegetation }} Category:Game mechanics Category:Dungeon tiles